


I'll Try

by straightlines



Series: Starker Retold [1]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, M/M, Starker, marked explicit for 'underage', the snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightlines/pseuds/straightlines
Summary: Peter's enhanced abilities made hisdustinghappen slower than all the othersWhat if Tony took advantage of that extra moment?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Retold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781053
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	I'll Try

"Mr. Stark?"

_NO. Please NO. Not the kid. Not my—Not Peter._

Peter's body is swaying side to side. "I don't feel so good," Peter tells Tony weakly.

 _Can he feel it? Enhanced senses...Of course he can feel it._ "You're alright." _I meant to say that kinder. He's walking towards me now, barely._

"I don't. I don't know what's happening." Peter falls against the shocked man's chest.

"Come here." Tony wraps arms around him tighter. _Don't leave me. Please. I can't live without you_

Peter's voice is desperate now, "I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go."

"Look at me," Tony bites through his teeth as he grabs Peter by the shoulders. "You aren't going anywhere. You're not going—" Tony says before he's cut off.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark." Peter's voice is barely a whisper now.

"Don't," Tony whispers back. _He's not going as fast as the others. It might be because of his healing powers. That means I have a few extra moments_

Peter's pupils are blown in horror as he awaits his turn.

Tony reaches up to cup the side of Peter's face. "Peter, I—" Peter's legs give out. The two of them crash onto the ground in a pile of limbs, both numb to what just happened.

Terrified eyes search the face of the man who just touched his own. "Why is it taking so long? What's happening to me?"

Tony takes a moment longer to recover from the fall. He props himself up on his right elbow. There's pain, stinging, and blood, but he doesn't care. As he turns over he comes face to face again with the young kid. "It's your healing powers. Your body is rejecting it."

Peter starts to panic. His head popping up as his chest begins to rise and fall rapidly.

"Don't panic," Tony says as a hand comes up to touch the side of Peter's face again. _Don't leave me._

His eyes must say it all because Peter instantly relaxes and falls back onto the dirt.

"Peter, I—I love you, kid."

The kid's eyes grow wide. "I love you too," he says exasperated with a huge grin on his face. Peter places his hand over Tony's.

Tony's heart swells as his eyes close and his forehead meets Peter's.

For a moment, breaths intermingle.

Then Tony does the unthinkable. He moves the same hand that was just caressing the side of Peter's face behind the boy's head. At the same time he lowers his head until their lips come together. 

It's the best kiss of Tony's life.

It's Peter's first.

Tony can feel tears on his cheeks, and he doesn't know who they belong too, but it doesn't matter. 

They kiss for what feels like a millisecond. The dread of knowing that Peter may disappear any moment sits at the back of Tony's mind.

But it's replaced by the joy of knowing that he's finally kissing the person he's spent so long desperately desiring.

And when that time comes, and Peter fades into dust, there's only one thought on his mind. 

_I'll get you back_

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of a multi-part series
> 
> Stay tuned


End file.
